Knowhere Nights
by SmuttyJay
Summary: The various adventures of the Guardian's nights in Knowhere. Smut. Out of Character warning
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I cannot seem to find anything good on either of these characters in terms of pairing. So without ado, here's a smutty story with Adam and Gamora!

Note: The images I have are Adam from the Anniliation: Conquest story before the 2nd suit. and Gamora from the Guardian of the Galaxy

I do not own any of these character. All rights go to their respective writers!

* * *

Chapter 1: Adam and Gamora

Adam and Gamora shared a passionate kiss. It was a while since they hooked up. And by the stars, did Gamora missed Adam. He was always her sweetheart and she could never forget. Over the years, she had a relationship with Richard Rider. However, now was the time to make up for what they lost. And tonight was the perfect night. Everyone was on a mission. But her and Adam were alone.

"I missed you so much!" Gamora proclaimed as she kissed him.

"I did, too." Adam replied through the kiss

They continued kissing, Gamora sitting on his lap. She trailed her fingers through Adam's blonde locks before they traveled down his back. Though she would then she what was happening under the tights. She already saw a bulge but had to feel it. And that she did. It was rock hard. No...it was beyond that. It was hard to describe. No doubt it was because of the way Adam was made. He was made to be the perfect human. Even his genitalia had to be perfect.

She got on her knees and tried to find a way to remove his clothes. However, Adam had done so under his own power. Only he was able to remove his clothes, as they were on him magically. She finally saw his length. A good 9 inches. She's forgotten about that. The memory was coming back though.

She first gave it a coupe licks. As If it was an Ice Cream cone. And she made sure she looked like a sloppy licker. It wouldn't be long she took his length inside her mouth and sucked it for dear life. She had to do whatever it took to impress Adam. She felt guilty for not being with him. Adam, however, enjoyed it nevertheless. He would thrust slowly into her has her head bobbed. Soon, Gamora fingered herself as she continue pleasuring Adam's length with her mouth.

Gamora then stopped. She didn't want him to climax just yet. She then got on the ground on her fours, inviting Adam.

" I want you to take me back again, Adam. And make me yours forever. Anything less and I might kill you" She half joked. She wouldn't kill him. Most likely deck him hard in the face.

"I won't fail or disappoint, Gamora" He said as he positioned himself.

He would then slowly thrust into her, Gamora eyes widen and a moan forming as he thrusted inside her. He then move his hips at a slow pace for a while before deciding to go faster. Gamora just couldn't wait until he would unleash himself more. Adam, meanwhile, was steadily starting to thrust into her faster, eventually having to push deeper to the point even he groan from the effort. Gamora moaned loudly in pleasure.

At this point, Adam was now thrusting incredibly fast and hard, Gamora moaning each time their skin contact and made a sound. And It only got louder. If the Guardians weren't gone, they would have surely heard Gamora. He would then push even deeper, hitting Gamora's spot. She was in heaven now. She moan Adam's name each time he trusted into her.

Adam was reaching his peak now. Oh how he enjoyed having his way around with Gamora again. It's been a while. And Gamora was enjoying hit. Her moans would give him so much pleasure it would even increase the size of his member slightly. He sense himself hitting his peak. He was going to fill Gamora up with everything he's got. He would plant a lustful and passionate kill onto Gamora's lips, his tongue playing with hers.

They fell into a missionary pose from the kiss and Adam continued thrusting into her violently and quickly. With one final thrust, he pushed deep into her, filling Gamora with his white, splattery mess. Gamora screamed his name so loud into the stars, the universe could of heard it.

He would then pull of her, planting her with kisses all around the neck. Gamora would giggle as they tickled...which was somewhat unlike her. With her sweetheart back, she was truly happy again.

Adam smiled as he realized Gamora was once again happy. This pleased him a lot. He would finally pick up the presence of somebody. He was so focused on Gamora he didn't realize...he would eventually realize who it was.

"I know you're there. Come on out..." Adam suddenly said. Gamora was surpised.

"Who wou...?" Gamora asked, confused as to who would sit and watch.

The figure made her way into the room...embarrassed beyond reason. Gamora would recognize her...and took some hostility to her in tone...though she kept herself from attacking.

"Oh great! Of course! It had to be you. Just when we got together...Phyla-Vell!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adam, Phyla, and Gamora(Guest Star, Moondragon)

Phyla-Vell entered the room, in which Gamora responded with hostility. She never liked her from the beginning. She found her immature and whiney. Plus, even If she was a known lesbian, Gamora was completely convinced she had a thing with Adam. She followed him like a puppy.

"The hell were you doing?" Gamora asked , anger in her tone.

"Calm down...I was just...watching." Phyla said, walking to Gamora. She equally didn't like Gamora.

"Get out! You have no business watching us." Gamora yelled.

"I believe you should respect our privacy and go, Phyla-Vell. It is rude to intrude on such a...heated moment" Adam said calmly.

Gamora crossed her arms and stood with a smirk. At least Adam was on her side. And she quite proud and happy for the fact he sided with her. Phyla stood with a grim smirk.

"You know what, Gamora? I'm tired of your attitude and the way you treat me. Always insulting and berating me. Taking me off as some wannabe hero. You know what? It's time for some payback." She said as she constructed a trap for Gamora to keep her still. "You're going to watch your boyfriend fuck me senseless."

Gamora simply laughed. "Ha! Adam will not have sex with you. You're losing it!"

Adam then spoke. "Phyla, I know you and Gamora don't get along but do not make me part of some elaborate revenge plot. I refuse to take pa-" Adam stopped speaking all of a sudden. What he didn't know was Moondragon was using her powers to control Adam, making him approach Phyla and pressed his lips on hers. Gamora was shocked.

"The hell you're doing, Adam?" She said, a sad look on her face.

Adam did not answer and continued kissing Phyla passionately. Moondragon controlling his actions. She honestly didn't mind. She knew Phyla always wanted to see how it was like to go with a man. And Adam was perfect. And also, she despised how Gamora treated her girlfriend. She benefit from Gamora getting payback, also. No one messes with Phyla on her watch! Phyla would then grab Adam's member, which was still hard. She would then lay on the floor and spread her legs.

"Lets get this over with, Adam." She said with a seductive smirk, a finger beckoning him.

Adam lowered himself between her legs, positioning himself, and slowly pushed in. Phyla would moan and scream...this was her first time having a man take her instead of Moondragon. It hurted...but the pain also has some of it's pleasure. And she did her best to make herself seem like she enjoyed it just to spite Gamora, who was currently wanting and struggling and shouted death threats. He began thrusting into her, small groans made as he did. Phyla returned with moans, gradually getting louder as he kept thrusting into her.

The thrusting would gradually get faster and deeper, Phyla moaning loudly at this point, repeating Adam's name. Oh she was in ecstasy. How she always wanted Adam from the time she released him from the cocoon. He was good looking, a known universal savior, and was nice and encouraged her to do her best. She was like a high school student having a crush on one of the teachers. She decided to mix things up. She used her powers to transfer cosmic energy into Adam. She knew he was powered by cosmic taps. The results was unbelievable. Adam became 10x faster, surprising Phyla and causing her to moan loudly. Banging noise could be heard and the room slightly shaked as Adam pounded into her while being enhanced a bit more then he normally was.

She had Adam stop momentarily and gone on all fours and allowed Adam to take her from behind. He continued to pound the ever hell into her. Never would she imagine feeling this good...and doing it in front of Gamora, too! And all she could do is watch in pain as her lover fucks her enemy. Adam was close. Phyla could feel it.

"Oh Adam! You..AH...so damn...AHHH! Good. I wan't you to spill it all inside me. I want you to make Gamora watch, too." Phyla spoke as she then added more energy into him, causing him to go on "overdrive" and fuck her beyond what he did to Gamora.

It wasn't before long that Adam climaxed, his seeding going into her and Pyla moaning so loud the entire universe could hear her. He spilled into her like a running hose and even when he finally pulled out, his seed would still spill, getting it all over Phyla's face and body.

"Sweet Revenge." Phyla said with a dark grin.


End file.
